


The Auction

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prey auction, Public Hand Jobs, Suspension, Voyeurism, chubby Tim, pre-surgery Tim, vampire!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Bored at an auction for vampires, Rhys sees Timothy and must have him, and while he's inspecting his new merchandise, he might as well play with him a little.





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

Auctions were always boring to Rhys. It was senseless competition between vampires and other monsters. There was no fun in it. The vampire sighed as his leg bobbed over his knee, his energy seeping out. He rested on his hand, his elbow on his knee as vampires fought over a gorgeous man with broad shoulders and the largest hands Rhys had ever scene. He fought against the chains that bound him, suspended above the ground on a display. The chains clasped around his knees, exposing all his nakedness to them. His wrists were chained above his head, stretching outward to the sky. It was very compromising and perfectly displayed the merchandise.

This was what Rhys came for, admiring the eye candy. The man screamed around the metal ring in his mouth. The gag was really tight, the metal prongs extending from the ring dug into his cheeks roughly. Spit flew as he yelled and growled, his face contorting angrily, the sharp upside down “V” shaped scar made him more grizzled, more dangerous. Rhys shivered at the power the man displayed, his chains rattling wildly.

“This item is not for the weak. It requires strength, a good fight. It would be perfect for the hunters and huntresses who need a challenge or love when their prey fight back. It was a beast in its old life. A CEO of a weapons company. Its sharp as a whip and was hard to capture, even with our best!”

A loud ruckus erupted, creatures leaping to bid for him. Rhys did nothing. He didn’t want to fight for his food, it was barbaric. The vampire, in a row just out of spit range, looked the muscular man over, enjoying the view. The man was rather endowed and if he wasn’t so animalistic, Rhys would have thought about buying him. He wasn’t here for game like the others, he was there for more pleasurable means.

“One million!” a female said.

Rhys knew the voice. Aurelia Hammerlock, from one of the oldest families of vampires. Their blood blue, their souls black. Rhys stayed away from them, disliking the cruelty they so thoroughly enjoyed. Her brother was vastly less vicious, though Rhys never let himself be alone with either.

She was walking up to the stage, her clothes crisp and perfect. She gave a wicked smile at the audience, daring them to outbid her. No one did. She took the stage and walked around the flailing man, inspecting him. She gripped his thighs, testing the muscle, along with his chest, back and arms.

“Well, he looks strong.” She gripped his chin harshly, moving his head around. The man whipped his head away and tried to headbutt her. She laughed and clapped her hands. “Bravo! Yes! I’ll have him! He’ll provide some entertainment, I believe.”

The auctioneer nodded and had the man carted off. Aurelia sat down next to her brother. They leaned in together to gossip about her knew purchase. The man was rolled away. Some items were brought out, vases, tools, other various objects that had Rhys about to leave. He’d sighed his last sigh and was about to get up when they announced another prey.

“This item is nothing like the last Prey.”

That pricked Rhys ears. Nothing like the last, that was interesting. He sat up, eager to see.

“It fell into tremendous debt,” the auctioneer laughed. “From the folly of college. I believe he made the grave error of majoring in  _ English _ .”

Rhys smirked while others laughed.

The auctioneer indicated for they prey to be brought out. Rhys stilled as he watched the man be wheeled out. He was suspended just like the last, opening his body out for the audience, the spider gag nestled just as tight. Fire red hair curled around the man, freckles densely peppered his thick, chubby body. His face was round and frightened, his eyes lit with fear. He looked incredibly soft and tender. Rhys swallowed, his eyes taking all of him in. He wanted to nibble and bite all of the man, nestle his teeth in those freckles and pet that red, soft hair.

Alistair, Aurelia’s brother stood, ready to claim him.

Rhys stood quickly, meeting Alistair’s gaze. The Hammerlock brother quirked a brow in surprise while others gasped.

“Uh! O-oh! It… It looks like we’ve been given, given the immense opportunity to host for our-”

Rhys lifted his hand, silencing the auctioneer. He always hated when they announced him. He smiled. “Alistair, this is a rare occasion. We hardly ever agree on something.”

He nodded, a polite smile. “I didn’t know you still came to these.”

Rhys shrugged. “Just this one.” It was a lie, but if they found out he came to these in secret, they’d always look for him and things would get even more dull.

Rhys smiled kindly to Alistair. “Would you mind terribly if I took this one, Alistair?” It was only a formality. Rhys was going to get his prey, no one would stop him, not even the Hammerlocks, no matter how much they wanted to.

“Of course not, my-”

Rhys glared, silencing him. He didn’t like going by his title, it was annoying. He bowed and went to the stage, ignoring everyone else. It was customary to inspect the item in front of the others. Rhys’ smile widened as he drew near the man. The man’s eyes widened and he shook, fear and adrenaline coursing through him.

He took a long walk around the man without touching him, just appraising. However, his eyes caught the hair tangled and pulled in the buckle of the gag. His expression soured, lids lowered, polite smile gone. He reached forward and unbuckled it, but kept it taught. “I see you don’t take pride in appearance,” he said loudly. He untangled the hair and latched the gag once more, silently stopping two notches before the original placement. “I don’t know about the others, but  _ I  _ prefer my items  _ unbruised _ .” His glare flashed to the auctioneer.

They stammered. “Uh, quite, yes, well…”

Rhys looked back to the man, those terrified eyes following Rhys. The vampire stopped in front of him, his eyes wandering. “Well, my pet, you  _ are _ a gorgeous thing!” he cooed. He leaned in close, whispering. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look.” He brought his mouth to the man’s shoulder, his hand resting on his thigh. He bit into the flesh. The man gasped and whimpered. It was a sound that hit Rhys like a sledgehammer, rocking his body. He pulled blood into his mouth and let it linger, tasting it. He swallowed and drank another, catching other undertones the second time around. His hands massaged the man’s thigh, feeling his pulse beat faster.

Rhys pulled away, smiling wide. He licked the bite, feeling the tremor that ran through his new pet. “ _ Oh _ , oh, you’re even better than I thought!” He licked it again, earning him another muffled whimper. Rhys eyed him, his smile knowing. “I bet this feels good, huh? It always does, something about the saliva or fangs ends up being an aphrodisiac. Don’t worry, I plan on keeping you alive so we’ll always be able to play.”

Rhys hands trailed down the man’s thigh where he took hold of the soft erection. He stroked it, stepping to the side so the audience could watch. Murmurs rippled through the crowd. The man shuddered, his face flushing, his eyes squeezed shut. He whined, a pleading whine, Rhys knew, begging for Rhys to stop. Rhys licked the bite again, causing another surge to rip through his pet. The cock thickened in his hand.

“You are  _ very _ reactive…  _ Very  _ sensitive,” Rhys whispered again to him. “That is a very nice thing.” He leaned into the man, kissing his shoulder, once more over the bite and then up to his mouth. Rhys pressed his tongue through the ring, stroking the man’s dick faster. The man moaned throatily, unable to help himself.

He surprised Rhys and flicked his tongue around Rhys’. The vampire moaned himself and praised his pet with a faster, but gentler grip. He kissed up the man’s ear, biting the lobe tenderly. “Let’s give them a show, shall we? Cause a nice little commotion they can gossip about for years. Make sure you’re nice and loud.” Rhys moved behind his pet and allowed the audience to watch him jerk the man off. The man shuddered, rattling the chains beautifully. He moaned, but it wasn’t nearly loud enough for Rhys’ liking. He brought a finger to his pet’s mouth and stuck it in, gathering spit and lubing it. He could see the vampires and monsters shifting in their chairs, eager for more. He brought his soaked finger to the ass crack of the man, rubbing it.

His pet jumped at the intrusion and moaned louder. It sounded pleasing enough, but Rhys could feel the tightness in his body. Once more Rhys brought his finger back to the man’s mouth, pressing on his tongue, making him whimper. This time, Rhys pressed into the tight asshole, smirking when the man shrieked and wriggled. His moans were louder, his head falling backwards.

“That’s a good boy, nice and loud.” Rhys finger fucked him, his hand tight on the man’s cock. The man shook, his body clenching around Rhys’ finger. He moaned loudly, his chains rattling as he jerked forward, yelling, his seed squirting onto the stage.

The audience cheered, their claps booming around the two. Rhys kissed his pet’s ear. “You did very good. Now, let’s get you out of these horrid chains. You’re my pet now, I won’t have you treated like a mongrel.” Rhys smiled against the man’s ear. “We might keep the gag though.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
